Greetings, Dancing, And Love Making
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: Yeah I know what you're thinking. Why does he make so many romance stories. Well they are just easier for me to write. So yeah it is also Rated M for, well you should know why.
1. Chapter 1

**This story I'm making is kind of just for fun. The reason is because we don't know who will be added to Brawl, even with the daily updates. So why just make up Wolf joins the fun and Panther comes along to just see what this tournament is about. However, they find much more than a tournament that's for sure. WolfxZelda and PantherxDaisy, so on with the story.**

**I do not own anything what so ever.**

Greetings, Dancing, And Love Making

Zelda was looking off a balcony at the view, when she heard someone yell out, "Hey everyone two new smashers have arrived!" So she hurried down to hall and waited with excitement. When the new smashers walked in everyone was a bit surprised by what they saw. The one on the left was a panther, while the other was a wolf.

When Fox saw this he went up first and said, "Well everyone the one on the left is Panther Caroso, and one on the right is Wolf O'Donnell. They are from The Star Wolf team, who where for a long while rivals of my Star Fox team".

He turned around to Wolf and Panther and said, "Welcome, although I wasn't expecting this."

They both just smirked and shook his hand, but when Fox was about to leave Wolf said, "Well Fox it seems I might be to beat at something finally."

Fox just ignored him and walked away. Panther than spotted a woman wearing a yellow dress with orange at the ends and said, "I think I will forget about the fighting for now."

Wolf just smirked, while Panther walked towards the woman, knowing that he would do something like that once they had got there. Wolf walked down the grand wall for some only a short time, when he noticed someone's shadow behind his slowly reaching out it hand. He quickly turned and grabbed the hand, which made the figure scream. When he looked down he saw that it was a woman looking away. He let go of her hand and said, "I apologize I did not mean to frighten you. What do you want anyway?"

The woman looked up and said, "I just wanted to say hello and tell you that my name is Zelda."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Zelda my name is Wolf O'Donnell. You wouldn't mind showing my around would you? Wolf asked, while holding out his hand.

"No not all." Zelda said, while taking his hand leading the way.

Meanwhile Panther had was just about to talk to the woman when she turned around and said, "Wow you're a panther! What's your name anyway?"

Panther was shocked that she asked him that question so quickly, he then said, "My name is Panther Caroso and what is your name?"

"Well my name is Daisy and would like to show you around Panther?" Daisy asked.

"Why of course I would love the company of woman as beautiful as you are." Panther said, with a smile.

Daisy was shocked that Panther would say that and they just met. She ignored it and grabbed his hand and started running down that hallway. Panther just smile thinking to himself, _"Hm, she has a lot of energy. I like that."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a month since Wolf and Panther had joined the smashers and they each seemed to have found a special someone. It was a beautiful night outside and Zelda was by a fountain, when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She knew it was Wolf and said, "Please sit down Wolf."

Wolf sat down and asked, "Zelda do you dance?"

Blushing Zelda said, "Yes I do dance sometimes why?"

Before she knew it Wolf grabbed Zelda's hand and stood up and they started dancing. Even though there was fountain it seemed as if there was no sound of water falling. Zelda thought this was a dream while dancing with Wolf. When they where about to end the dance Wolf and Zelda kissed for a while, until their parted and Wolf carried her inside, while she placed her head on his shoulder.

Daisy was in the grand hall when someone said, "So you're still awake my lovely Daisy?"

Daisy turned and Panther was against the wall holding a red rose. He then walked over to Daisy and placed the rose in her hair and kissed her on the cheek.

Daisy giggled while she said, "Thank you Panther."

Panther and Daisy then, also starting "quietly" dancing with one another, while looking into each others eyes. Panther pulled Daisy closer to him to where her face was against his chest. She was blushing a deep red now, not that she did not like the feeling. It just seemed to be rather fast, which did catch her off guard. When they were done dancing Daisy and Panther stayed where they were for some time after, until they both walked arm in arm down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Wolf and Zelda had gotten to Wolf's room he set her down and asked, "Would you like to come in Zelda?"

She nodded and he opened the door. Zelda walked inside and Wolf said, "I'll be right back. I just would like to take a shower real quick if you don't mind?"

"No, I don't mind Wolf." Zelda said.

She waited for Wolf, when the door opened he had nothing on but a towel. She had no idea how muscular he was, and she seemed to not be able to look away from his chest. Wolf went over to the door and locked it. He then turned to Zelda smiled and said, "I hope this isn't too much for you Zelda."

Zelda shook her head and stood up and undressed. Wolf was surprised that she was undressing so quickly. He then removed the towel exposing himself, which when Zelda saw this was about to faint just being in the same room with him. Wolf then walked over to Zelda and said, "Don't worry Zelda I won't hurt you, but you do know that, it might hurt for a bit right?"

"Yes I know, but I love you and I just want to be with you." Zelda said, while she positioned herself on the bed.

Wolf got on top of Zelda and starting kissing her. After a while he moved down to her neck and starting kissing it, which made Zelda moan a bit. Zelda then in return stating kissing him, she then moved down to his neck and started kissing it. Which then made Wolf moan she fallowed that by moving down to his chest. She started licking his left nipple and then the right, Wolf let out a louder moan.

He then got closer to her and started a pushing in and out making Zelda hold on to him tightly.

'Zelda I-I love you t-too and I f-feel this is the o-only way to s-show it." Wolf said while he continued to get stiffer and stiffer.

Zelda nodded and continued to pat until Wolf let out all he could, which made them both moan the loudest they ever had before. When Wolf laid on the bed with his arms under his head being content with just happened, Zelda placed her head on his chest, never wanting to have this moment with anyone else but Wolf.

Panther opened the door and Daisy walked inside. Panther closed and locked and door and said, "My dear Daisy, you know that I love you yes?"

"Yeah Panther I know that why?" Daisy asked.

When she didn't hear an answer she turned around and saw that Panther was already undressed and all ready in front of her.

"Panther I-I don't know if I'm ready." Daisy said, while looking down at the ground.

She then felt a figure under her chin and then her's and Panther's eyes met.

"I figured you might say that, but you know that you are the only girl for me right?" Panther asked.

Daisy nodded and Panther started to undress her. When they where both naked in front of each other Daisy laid on the bed first, Panther fallowed and was soon on top of her kissing her. He moved down to the neck and kissed that area, when he her heard moan a bit he moved down to her beast and starting sucking on the left nipple and then the right one. Daisy moaned louder and she loved the feeling of this so far.

When Panther was done she starting kissing him, and moved down to his neck with a trail of kisses, this made Panther purr and moan with pleasure. She saw his chest and did the same to him as he did to her and she sucked on the left nipple and then the right one. Panther moaned louder and soon he felt like he was ready to blow.

He moved closer to her and while pushing in and out he said, "D-Daisy my l-love I am g-glad that we are t-together."

"S-So am I P-Panther." Daisy said, while she held on to his shoulders.

Panther then could feel it coming, so he put his head back and let out all of his sperm that was inside of him. After they were done Panther laid down on bed and Daisy placed her head on his chest, he then put both his arms around and kissed her on the cheek not wanting to let go of her, because they both knew that they had found something better at this tournament. It was something that did not involve fighting what so ever, but something that involved love.

**Well what did you think? I bet a lot of you did not see this ending coming. Of course I could be wrong. Anyway review and thank you for reading.**


End file.
